


Day 11 Sledding races

by An_Angel_A_Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: spnadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Angel_A_Muse/pseuds/An_Angel_A_Muse





	Day 11 Sledding races

   The quiet, soft, fresh snow was officially doomed. Gabriel at some point in the morning decided so. He'd ran down the halls pounding on the bedroom doors and shouting, "Get your lazy asses out of bed! We're going sledding!" before he could get any answers though he'd snap his fingers and the guys were all standing lined up in full winter gear and looking half asleep. Except Dean of course, He looked half asleep AND angry.

   "I swear to god, I'm gonna pluck your feathers like a chicken." Dean growled. _How_ he managed to seem in a rage and barely awake at the same time is a real skill.

   "Relaaax Dean-o. You're gonna like this." Gabriel said and pushed a thermos of coffee into the hunter's hands, he'd come prepared for that one. 

   "Where are we going?" Jack asked as he tugged his scarf. "I'm too hot like this." 

   "You're gonna be grateful for the hot clothes kiddo." Gabriel replied.

   Cas was silent, he was use to his brother's antics and was resigned to his fate. Though he was sad all the pretty snow was going to be destroyed, then again, like most things, snow wasn't meant to last forever.

   "There's some big hills in the field across the street. We'll have go through some woods but after that the place is clear enough." Sam offered helpfully. He woke up pretty easily as he listened to the others. 

   "Perfect!" Gaberiel exclaimed and snapped his fingers, placing them on the tallest hill in the field, just enough sleds for them laid out nearby. "Who wants to race?" 

~~~~~ 

   Everyone was excited for this race, running over to grab a sled and set it on the edge of the hill. "Okay! When I count to three!" Gabriel shouted. Everyone prepared to jump onto their sleds. 

   "Oh you are so going down." Dean smirked, the expression softening to a laugh when Jack spoke. 

   "That is the idea isn't it? Going down the hill." Jack asked as he tugged on his hat to better secure it. 

   "123GO!" Gabriel said quickly and stuck his tongue out at the others as his sled slid down the incline. 

   "Cheater! Yours doesn't count!" Sam shouted after him as he and the others scrambled to catch him on their sleds. Jack didn't care either way. He was too busy laughing as his sled zipped down the hill. At the bottom though, he realized he didn't know how to stop and collided with Gabriel's sled, the archangel still on it. 

   "Whoa kid, don't break any bones." Gabriel looked Jack over quickly, he might get some bruises but nothing big.. But then the others apparently had the same issue, not knowing how to stop. They at least had the sense to each kick their sleds away, so they just ended up in a big pile on the snow. 

Hurt? Of course they were, but it was well worth it. 


End file.
